This invention relates to glass cutting devices useful in high speed glass cutting machines. In such machines, it is customary to employ a pillar post as a holder for the glass cutting wheel. Due to different cutting speeds and the respective motion of the glass with respect to the cutting wheel, the alignment of the wheel may vary from time to time. Misalignment of the wheel before or during a cut can result in rough edges and early failure of the cutting ability of the wheel.
It is known to align the wheel in a pillar post prior to the cutting operation and secure the pillar post in its aligned position following which it remains in such position during the cutting operation. It is also known to form the glass cutters with posts having shafts offset from the cutting wheel to provide a caster action which permits the wheel to swivel during its travel and presumably take the required path of travel. However, wheels of this type begin their cut at one edge of the sheet of glass and are carried off the opposite edge by the cutting machine. As they return to their original position and again meet the edge of the glass for a successive cut such devices must again align themselves with the result that rough edges or "hooks" are formed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,043 issued to Judd, Dec. 8, 1964 it was attempted to combine the prior art by means of a post which would return to its original preset position after each cut.